One Night in Darkness
by TheItachiSpazz
Summary: Everything felt so empty...that night...that night changed everything...I could see nothing but felt everything...But what was it that I was feeling? It was so strange and I don't even know who it was but yet I still called his name...Who's name was it?
1. Chapter 1

_1. Italics are dreams or flash backs_

_2. Italics with underlining are thoughts_

**3. Bold means that I am doing a time skip or switch of location.**

_**This means that I am starting or ending the chapter**_

_**5. Bold with Italics are used for switch of POVs (Point of Views)**_

Okay people! This is the first fic that I am posting on this account and as you can see it has quite the summaryXD I'm so proud of this title and summary and I will try my hardest to make myself and you readers proud of this story. I AM GOING TO REALLY WORK ON THIS ONE!! This is my promise to you and if you think I'm not living up to it then tell me. Well anyway enjoyXD

Naruto Shippuuden Abridged Site:  
/

_**One Night in Darkness: Chapter 1**_

_**Normal POV**_

_Everything felt so empty...that night...that night changed everything...I could see nothing but felt everything...But what was it that I was feeling? It was so strange and I don't even know who it was but yet I still called his name...Who's name was it? But...everything was so dark...dark..._

He was so caught up in thought that he hadn't realized that the bell had already rang and he was late to class. Though it had only been a week he was ordered to go back to school where his rapist very well could have been one of his fellow students.

"Dobe snap out of thought and get in the class room."

Instantly the blond boy snapped out of thought at the voice of his rival.

"Shut up Teme!"

This wasn't the time that he wanted to deal with everything. He already hated school because everyone shunned and pulled painful pranks on him. All he wanted to do now was run back to his lonely apartment and think some more. But...

"NARUTO GET IN THE FUCKING CLASS ROOM!!"

He had to deal with school and his first class...Gym with Gai. As it having to go to school wasn't hard enough, he still had to participate in gym class. So he walked into the locker room to change. As he carefully removed each article of clothing the bruises were easily seen and quickly the other kids came up with jokes for it.

"Someone's whore were you?"

"I bet it was some old man and he agreed to it."

"Can you fix me up?"

Oh and as if it wasn't enough to mock him, one even slapped him on a bruise causing him to cry out in pain and more laughter to be held. He changed quickly after that and was the first guy out of the locker room. But, now without his long sleeve shirt, the bruise marks on his wrists could be seen and more teasing was made by the female students.

"TODAY WE'RE PLAYING DODGEBALL YOU BITCHES!!"

_Oh joy...number one target of the day...ME_

He already knew that he couldn't get out of it. The only thing he could do was do his best to dodge every ball that came at him or make sure that he got out by a ball hitting him NOT on a bruise. Yes good old gym class never changes no matter what school you're in.

The rest of the day went smoother than he thought and soon he was walking home. Could he really call it a home? A home is someplace that always makes you feel safe and warm. No he couldn't call it a home, but rather a shelter for him to reside in thoughts.

"Hello...I'm sure you remember me."

He felt arms over his shoulders and another body against the back of his. The contact itself was antagonizing, but even more antagonizing was who it was from.

"Itachi fuck off for today...I don't feel like doing anything...or helping with more 'errands' you have to run, but are too lazy to do yourself."

"Hmmmmm...a bit TOUGHY today aren't we?"

His whole body stiffened as he felt a hand started to lower from his shoulders.

"FUCK OFF WEASEL!!"

With that fear took over and he pushed Itachi off. Itachi wasn't expecting this and fell to the cement, instantly being pissed off. But by the time he regained his composer and was ready to beat the living shit out of Naruto, he was already too late. Naruto ran as fast as the wind and was in his apartment in no time at all.

Back in his apartment he only found the usual...

Door and windows shut and locked

Loneliness...present

No family

No friends

and only one thing to do...think

_**End of Chapter**_

Okay I know this chapter was really short, but think of it as more of a teaser and introduction to the set up. I hope you will keep reading and I will try to update soon.

Bye for now


	2. Chapter 2

Okay time for chapter two...Again I will try my best to keep this story one of the best ones you've read and will tell your friends about XD Trust me I know slightly what I'm aiming for, but otherwise I don't. Of course this also depends on the readers......hmmmm.......now how will I know what they think? Lol Okay now that my random rambling is done, Enjoy XD

_**One Night in Darkness: Chapter 2**_

_**Naruto's POV**_

_Everything is burning...the sensations are so...unbearable but not at the same time... "More...Please I want more" But my voice seems to be engulfed in the darkness and remained unheard, but not unspoken..._

_A tight grip_

_A few more thrusts_

_A flash of white light_

"_AH!!!----"_

_**Normal POV**_

The blond wakes up just like he does every morning. Sweating and breathing hard from a dream what seems all TOO real for him. He puts his hand to his chest and rubs the other one threw his hair trying to regain composer, and tread through another day.

Once dressed he leaves his little lonely apartment and begins his usual walk to school once again deep in thought...

_I need these dreams to stop...or at least continue to when...I screamed his name. I hate this! More school...more loneliness...more being ignored by people that are SUPPOSED to help...all it is is more suffering for an already breaking soul, heart, and mind!_ He sighs. _Why do I keep up with this shit?_

He was snapped out of thought when he realized that he forgot to turn down his usual alley. There IS a very good reason why he usually takes that alley in the morning and that reason was now behind him.

"Hey small fry..." Shark like teeth smirked.

"Fuck...."

Before he could take off and run he was grabbed by the hair and pinned against one of the building walls. Pain shot through every inch of his body and he cried out. Every bruise began to ache and he was hoping that this would be the end of the pain. Sadly, to his dismay, Kisame would make sure he'd have a shittier day than usual. A few more bruises...some cuts on his face and he was back to walking to school.

Ah but the torture of missing that turn didn't end with Kisame...There is another tormentor that loves to, well, torment.

"Already seen Kisame I see, un?" The other blond smirks already knowing the answer.

"Fuck off..."

"Hm? Already in a TOUCHY mood, un?"

There it goes again with the touchy thing. The gang called Akatsuki tends to favor that word. It's like their signature.

"Just for one time could you leave? I need to get to school."

"School is for losers, un. Why don't you join me for the day, un?"

As soon as those words were said Naruto picked up the pace and started running. No matter how many times he's heard that same line from anyone, it's just gotten worse from what happened just a little over a week ago.

He arrived at the school without any more run-ins with the other Akatsuki gang members, and soon it was time for health class. This was DEFINITELY the class he liked least. Health class always got everyone's mind in the gutter. As the students walked into the classroom, the topic of the day was on the board: "RAPE"

He sat in his seat and could instantly hear the whispers in the room, well not really hear them but he knew what they would be saying. Some how he seemed to always know what people would talk about with which trigger that was given. People were too obvious to predict at times that it made for a boring life on top of a lonely one. The hour went by slowly with the decision going ever too far with the help of Sasuke Uchiha and Neji. Naruto ended up leaving before the class period ended quickly running out of the building not caring if he was marked absent for that class, after all it was the last class for him for the day. One class wouldn't hurt.....right?

On his way home he let his mind wonder in thoughts, though he would admit to doing that way too often. Too much time is bad for people. _I can't stand it in health class. Damn Neji! Damn Sasuke!! Why can't they just leave me alone? I'm already a tortured soul and they just make it worse!!!_ He shakes his head and starts running as tears start to fall down his face. He gets back to his lonely apartment where he again finds nothing but dark loneliness where there's nothing better to do than to think.

_**End of Chapter**_

Yeah I think the end there got a bit shaky.......I've honestly had writer's block and I'm sorry for the long wait on updating!! Anyway.......it could be awhile before the next chapter is out....IDK though.....it depends on a few things.......bye for now

Michi out!


End file.
